


kizzle kazzle

by beccasaur



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccasaur/pseuds/beccasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha watches the Winter Olympics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kizzle kazzle

“What the hell?”

He hasn't been paying attention to her, the volume too low for him to hear, but now he looks up from cleaning his gun; Natasha's sitting on the couch with her legs tucked beneath her, hair in a loose ponytail. She's leaning forward towards the TV, one hand absently petting the stray cat that seems to have made itself at home here while he wasn't looking.

She looks relaxed, and he likes that—knows that her friends don't always believe that she has a life outside work, but while they're never going to be anything approaching a conventional couple, nor are they ever going to live a conventional life, she does know how to relax.

Not during a mission, when she's singularly focussed, and sometimes she needs a little persuading, his hands seeking out knots in her shoulders, warming the metal of his hand against her skin until she no longer gasps at its touch, but she does.

“Oh, come _on!_ ”

He has no idea what sport she's watching; the idea of watching two weeks of snow in a place he's probably killed people in, when he's been on ice half his life hasn't exactly appealed, but she's gotten really into it. He's even reluctantly sat down to watch a few events with her, and it's not so bad, with her curled against his side, her hand squeezing his knee when she notices him clenching his fist. Not so bad, despite the cat.

He carefully reassembles his weapon with one eye on her, watching her face. He's always aware of her, even when she's not in the room, and reading her expressions has become second nature. He can't always do it, because she's good at keeping everything inside, but Bucky's sure he can work out what's gotten her annoyed enough to shout at the TV.

It's figure skating, he decides, knowing that the balletic similarities will appeal to her (something else she would have been good at, given the chance), and of course she's the type to be indignant at the judges' scores. She definitely looks indignant – or perhaps frustrated. Clearly the person she wants to be winning isn't getting the marks they deserve.

Getting up, finally, he moves over to her, prepared to sit beside her and listen to her commenting on the skill of the skaters with a far better eye than the official commentators have. She's good, she's always good.

But as he comes in view of the TV, she quickly changes channel, gaze firmly fixed on the screen. If he's not mistaken, that's her being caught red-handed; he can't help but smile.

“Were you watching _curling?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> "Kizzle kazzle" is a curling term that means _a delivered stone that is intentionally wobbled to compensate for water, slush or snow on the ice surface_. I know nothing about curling - it's just a fantastic phrase!
> 
> Originally posted on [my tumblr](http://tyrelled.tumblr.com/post/76059540360/bucky-natasha-winter-olympics).


End file.
